


Growing Stasis

by rahelawriter



Series: Kinktober [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Coitus Interruptus, Corruption, Cunnilingus, Disjointed, F/M, Face-Sitting, Groping, Holding Hands, Injury Recovery, Kinktober 2020, Large Breasts, Making Out, Muscles, Neck Kissing, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Patch 5.0: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Pretending Nothing Is Wrong, Semi-Public Sex, Showers, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:01:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26851864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rahelawriter/pseuds/rahelawriter
Summary: Troubled by her increasing symptoms of Light corruption after absorbing the Lightwarden Storge, Rahela goes to the Pendants' public baths to clean up and finds she's not alone.
Relationships: Warrior of Light/Thancred Waters
Series: Kinktober [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1503377
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Growing Stasis

**Author's Note:**

> This is set after the first chapter of “We’ll Talk Later;” Rahela proposed to Thancred after he barely survived the fight with Ran’jit, but they’ve agreed to put the matter on hold until the First has been saved.

Rahela had gotten used to the general flow of how bathing in the Crystarium worked; the individual rooms didn’t have any baths or showers, but if one walked a little ways, one would find the public baths. There were shower stalls stocked with soaps and shampoos and conditioners for actually washing up and getting clean; and then there were the actual  _ baths _ ; heated pools for the bathers to destress and relax their bodies after a long, hard day…

And goodness knows Rahela needed that right now.

But at this time of night, this part of the Pendants was empty, save for her. She had been talking with Ardbert into the wee hours, explaining to him what had transpired in Amh Araeng; a conversation abruptly ended by a stabbing pain in her chest, and the edges of her vision clouded with white… The feeling had passed, mostly; but it was getting harder to ignore. Because now the Lightwardens’ combined essences were affecting her body.

The signs were subtle, but visible; like the stripes on her cheeks losing their youthful pink color and fading out with her increasingly pale skin. And then there were things where she wondered if they even were signs. Did her joints always pop this much when she stretched…?

She trusted Urianger, and she believed the Exarch when he’d told her he wanted her to survive no matter what, but…

Rahela kept remembering Alisaie’s patients at Journey’s Head, and how the Light’s victims had their skin feeling so cold, and hard like plaster…

Thankfully, she could at least still feel the hot water running down her body. Her soapy hands as she scrubbed away all the dirt and grime of the desert, and worked the shampoo into her hair and tail. And a faint, pleasant sensation when she washed between her legs…

… Gods, she was pent up. But there hadn’t really been much opportunity for  _ that _ here. And as much as she wanted Thancred, she wasn’t sure how to approach—after all, he’d been without her for five long years, she wanted their more  _ intimate  _ reunion to be at the right time. 

… And besides, with the way both Ryne and Ardbert now suddenly recoiled from her, there was a definite possibility that the Light inside her was making her painful or unsafe to touch.

She stayed lost in thought, even as she rinsed away the soap and shampoo, dried herself off, and wrapped a towel around her torso to approach the heated pool for soaking… 

“Oh—!”

And right as she’d been thinking of him, there he was. Thancred sat on the edge of the heated pool, his calves dangling off the side and in the water, the towel loosely draped over his lap as his only covering. But just his being there wasn’t the only thing that surprised her—she was no stranger to the scars on his body, but… She wasn’t prepared for the sheer amount of lingering bruises, scrapes, and cuts… 

Thancred, meanwhile, had heard her exclamation of surprise, and glanced back at her. And the smile he gave her was a tired one.

“I take it that you couldn’t sleep either, Dove?”

Wordlessly, she nodded, and crossed the way towards him; kneeling down, and examining his injuries further, she asked, trying to keep herself from wincing, “Did Ran’jit do all of that to you…?”

A huff of a laugh escaped his lips. “Don’t give him  _ all  _ the credit, now. Some of these are from that last Lightwarden. Or the one before that. Or from the sin eater attack between those two…”

Folding her ears down and frowning in displeasure, Rahela gently admonished, “That’s not funny…”

He sagged his shoulders, and leaned a bit forward. “Apparently there’s hot spring facilities near the Ostall Imperative for injured Crystarium soldiers to recover from their hurts; almost like Camp Bronze Lake. And the springs there are supposedly malms above the heated pools here; but at this time of night, this should suffice to clean up.”

Rah nodded in agreement. “Yeah, after all that sand and dust and running around, we all needed a good, long shower.”

“And, more than that…” Thancred’s sigh sounded like it went right down to his bones. “After all that happened today, and talking everything out with Ryne tonight, I felt that taking a good, long soak to clear my head wouldn’t go amiss, either. We all need to be ready for heading out to finish things tomorrow.”

Letting out her own sigh through the nose, Rahela rested her forehead against his back, right between his shoulder blades. “Right…”

A moment of silence passed between them. And another. And then, Rahela flicked her ears, and asked…

“Hey, lovey… Do I…  _ feel _ any different, to you?”

Turning around to face her, Thancred gave her an inquisitive look.

A bit nervously, she clarified, “Just, like, my skin…?”

Still hesitant, she held her hands out, palms up, for him to take and feel for himself. And in his own hands, he took them, entwining his fingers with hers; his hands were calloused, but not dry, and so warm…

“Hm.” He seemed contemplative for all of a second, before saying, “If anything, your hands are  _ freezing. _ Come here.”

Rahela let out a little exclamation of surprise as Thancred pulled her hands towards him and laid them flat against his chest; a chest she remembered being a great deal  _ leaner. _ She was not prepared for the firm, but soft warmth of his pectorals beneath her fingers, and she felt herself blushing.

Raising a brow at her reaction, Thancred asked, “Do  _ I  _ feel any different to you?”

“I… A little bit. But, that’s not a bad thing.” Flexing her fingers into slightly yielding flesh, she shivered, and admitted, “I-I don’t remember your chest ever being this, erm…  _ Supple. _ ”

Huffing a laugh, and squeezing her hands, he said, “Well, I may have bulked up a not inconsiderable amount over these last five years; but as far as suppleness goes, my bosom is still  _ leagues _ behind yours…”

At once Rahela felt her earlier resolve—her resolve to wait until the First had been saved to indulge in carnal pleasures—swiftly melting away, and the towel wrapped around her torso became far too much cloth on her body. She wanted him  _ right now. _

Removing her hands from his chest, she scooted slightly back. And just before he could ask what she was doing, she removed the towel and granted him his first look at her naked body in five long years.

At once, his eyes went wide and his jaw hung open, completely stunned into silence. And he remained so for several seconds, long enough for Rahela to succumb to self-consciousness.

“S-sorry, I should have asked if you wanted to before I—!”

“Rah.”

“Huh?”

Still staring at her in awe, Thancred asked, “Could you please slap me again to make sure I’m not dead or hallucinating?”

“I’m not gonna slap you again!”

Slowly raising his hand to lay it on her bare thigh, Thancred simply said: “Then I will have to accept the possibility that I’ve gone to all the seven heavens.”

Ten seconds later, Thancred was on his back, and Rahela climbed on top of him, crushing her lips against his. He sighed into her mouth, sliding his hands up to her hips and pulling them close against his own. Somehow they hadn’t gotten rid of the towel that covered Thancred’s groin, but Rahela could feel him stiffening beneath the fabric.

Separating from the kiss, she began laying butterfly kisses up towards his jawline before gently nipping his ear, and a soft little grunt escaped him.

Her lips skirted over to his neck, kissing at his pulsepoint, and he  _ shuddered _ in response. She moved lower, against his violet brand while circling her fingers around his nipples. Thancred let out a shivering little sigh, tilting his head to one side to give her more room;  _ yes, more, please _ , he said without words.

And she obliged, continuing to lick and suck on the skin he freely offered her. A soft gasp escaped his throat and she only redoubled her efforts. Snaking a hand between them, Rahela pulled Thancred’s towel out from between them, exposing his stiff length; and that same hand gently took his cock and lined it up with her waiting entrance…

… Before he took her wrist, stopping her.

“Wait,” he breathed out. “It’s… been so long… I want to taste you first…”

At once, Rahela had realized she’d been too hasty. Five long, lonely years without her, she could only imagine how desperate he was for her.

And she would give herself to him however he pleased, just as she had so many times before.

To that end, she got up to her knees and repositioned herself so that her bare sex hovered a short distance over his face. She flushed, once again feeling a tinge of self-consciousness at his staring before a soft, rumbling sigh escaped him. 

“I imagined this so many times over the last five years,” he mused, slowly caressing her thighs, gently running them along her hips and backside. “But no amount of imagination while pleasuring myself could  _ ever _ compare to the real you… I would have dreams about you, and wake up aching with arousal…”

His hot breath on her skin heightened her anticipation, and she said in a tremulous voice, “I’ve wanted this too, so much, for so long… Don’t hold anything back.”

And once her sex was within reach of his mouth, he absolutely did not.

Taking hold of her legs in both hands, he pulled her down and pressed his face hard and deep into her folds. Desperately he laved and lapped at her nectar with the same fervor as a starving man having found a delicious, juicy fruit in a desert oasis.

Reflexively she gasped aloud before suddenly remembering that this was a public area; quickly she put a hand over her mouth to stop her noises from potentially waking anyone in their apartments. But her whimpers and quaking breaths still reached Thancred’s ears and spurred him on. 

Of their own accord, her hips undulated forward, riding his face as he all but fucked her with his hot, wet tongue. One of his hands caressed its way up her body until it took hold of her breast and squeezed, rolling a perked nipple between his fingers. The other hand moved downwards from her hips, and Rahela bucked hard and arched her back at the jolt of pleasure that shot from her head to her tail at the feeling of his thumb pressing down and rubbing hard on her clit.

She was sensitive, and the touch that she'd been longing and craving very quickly brought her closer and closer to her peak. Her mouth hung wide open as she gasped for breath, being overwhelmed by the pressure building up inside her…

This pulsing feeling making her body writhe, taking over her senses…

The building pressure from within, threatening to completely overwhelm and engulf her—

**_CRACK_ **

_ LIKE THE WHITE-HOT LIGHT TWISTING HER BODY AND CONSUMING HER FROM WITHIN AND OVERFLOWING AS BLINDING TEARS AND IRRADIATED BILE— _

With a yelp of what was very clearly not pleasure, Rahela tipped over onto the cold, hard floor, clutching at her heart and gnashing her teeth in pain. Whiteness filled her vision and filled her head with a ringing noise that muffled the voice calling her name…

“Rah!  _ Rah…!” _

But though her limbs felt heavy and numb, as though they’d fallen asleep, she felt a familiar pair of strong arms wrap around her and lift her upright. That was enough to cut through the Light and let her regain her senses. And the first thing she saw was an unmistakable pair of hazel eyes staring intently at her, going from panicked to relief that she was responsive again.

“Th-than… cred…”  Finally, the dizziness passed completely; in its place was plain and simple exhaustion, with even the arousal she'd been enjoying not even a minute ago had completely faded. She reached up to squeeze the hand on her shoulder. "Sorry, lovey… I guess, after the day we've had, sex would be pushing ourselves too hard…"

Frowning deeply, he let out a dismayed sigh. "Now I see why Ryne and Y'shtola were so worried."

Folding her ears down, a pang of guilt struck Rahela's heart. "… I don't want you all to worry about me. I'll be alright after a good night's rest."

Thancred clearly didn't seem satisfied with this answer, but said nothing; he merely helped her to her feet and guided her through shaky steps to change back into her clothes, and saw her safely back to her apartment. At the door, he let her know that he hadn't forgotten her proposal, and that he wouldn't make her wait too long for an answer.

He told her to rest well; they would both need it. Tomorrow was Kholusia. Tomorrow, they'd set out to extinguish the last Light.

They both knew that they were too far along on this path to do anything but see it through to the end.

**Author's Note:**

> tfw you get cockblocked by the eldritch energy slowly corrupting your gf into a horrific monster


End file.
